Question: Two more than three times $B$ is equal to 20. What is the value of $B$?
Explanation: From the problem, we can write the following equation: \[3B + 2 = 20.\]Simplifying,  \begin{align*}
3B &= 18\\
B &= \boxed{6}.
\end{align*}